


Rescue Situation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Being recognized as the Fullmetal Alchemist while on the run from the military is probably a bad thing. Being asked to help someone out while on the run from the military is probably even worse.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the time period that Ed, Greelin, Heinkel and Darius are heading from Central to Resembool.

“I know who you are.” 

Ed ignored the young woman, her hands on her hips, standing over their table. Just a few minutes ago, she’d brought them food not cooked over an open fire – the scent alone had made him nearly drool – and a few minutes before that, hot drink. All he wanted to do was eat. But now the woman was staring at him, her brows furrowing, and looking at Ling, and Donkey Kong and Lion King, too, and her jaw was tightening, and while Ed didn’t know shit about women, he knew what a clenching fist meant. 

She stomped her foot, which was a lot better than smacking him upside the head with a wrench. “You’re Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!” 

Heinkel tensed ever so slightly, and Greed – yeah, definitely Greed, who was enjoying his meal - reluctantly put down his fork, and Darius looked up from his meal, his big head turning to the woman. “Him?” he snorted. “This little guy, he ain’t who you think he is.”

“Yeah,” Ed gritted his teeth, trying not to fly over the table at Darius, “I’m not him.” 

“He’s taller,” Heinkel said helpfully, and Ed glared at him, hot enough to burn Lion King to a crisp.

“I know who you are,” the woman went on, and she reached into her blouse. Greed’s interest piqued, he watched, a smile curling his mouth, and Ed wanted to slap him for the obvious lechery in his eyes. She pulled out a locked and opened it, shoving the picture under Ed’s nose. “And this is my sister.”

His eyes crossed as he focused on the picture, a blond girl, blue eyes, surrounded by a delicate frame of gold. “Uh, huh?”

“She’s missing,” the woman said, “and I need you to find her.”


	2. Decisions

It was hard to ignore the locket dangling in front of his nose. Worse, the girl in the picture looked like Winry, more than a little bit – light blond hair, and big blue eyes, and a sweet smile, though her face was a little more delicate – gah, he was not comparing some girl to Winry! 

“I’m not him,” Ed repeated, taking the locket and closing it before gently pushing the woman’s hand out of his way. His food smelled so good, and he was so hungry for something other than scrawny rabbit. 

“You should talk to the local cops,” Darius said, forking up a piece of sausage. For a big guy, he ate delicately, rather than the way Ed figured he ought to, using both hands and slavering. 

“They’re useless!” the woman said, flinging her free hand around. “I need someone who can do something, not sit around and drink tea, and tell me she’ll show up again! I need real help!” She dropped to her knees next to Ed’s chair, clutching at his hand, her expression shocked at the feel of the metal under his glove. Ed pulled away, tucking his arm onto the table. “I really need help,” she said, pleading, looking up at him. “So does my sister.” 

Damn it, she was going to cry. Ed closed his eyes for a few seconds. This was such a wrong thing to be getting involved in, he just fucking knew it. “Don’t cry, okay?” he told her, shaking his head. “I’m not him, but we,” he glanced around the table at his companions, meeting all of their eyes, “we’ll help you.” 

From the smile on her face, he knew he’d said the right thing, even if the others were going to kill him for it later.


End file.
